Megalithic Website Directory
[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World World] ---- *Ancient Megaliths and Rock Carvings *Ancient World Blog *Archaeoastronomy Bibliography by David Dearborn *Archaeogeodesy *Archaeology Photos *Archaeology Travel Photos *Art History Resources on the Web *Astrocrud - Stephen Tonkin *Bradshaw Foundation Journey of Mankind *Clive Ruggles - Archaeoastronomy *Cultural Astronomy *Dolmens of the World *Explorator - Ancient World Newsletter *Freemedia - megalithic & rock art publications *Geniet - Victor Reijs - between heaven and earth *HyperHistory - World History *Institute of Archaeomythology *International Council on Monuments and Sites *LexiLine - History of Civilization Newsletter *International Center for Archaeoastronomy *Megalithic Sites of the World Photos *Megalithen von Bettina Licht (German language) *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *Morien Institute *NASA - Sun-Earth Connection *Old Stones *Rock Art Pages *Sacred Destinations *Sacred Sites - Photographs by Martin Gray *Stone Circle WebRing *Stone Pages Archaeo News *UNESCO World Heritage Sites [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Europe Europe] - see [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Council_of_Europe Council of Europe Member States] ---- *Ancient Megaliths and Rock Carvings *Ancient World Blog *Archaeology Photos *Archaeology Travel Photos *Art History Resources on the Web *Astronomy Cosmology Folk Traditions Cultural Heritage *European Culture Portal *European Heritage Network *EuroPreArt - European Prehistoric Art *Geniet - Victor Reijs - between heaven and earth *Heilige Orte - Holy Places *Megalithen und Hünengräber *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithics - Photographs and VR Panoramas *Megaliths in Western Europe - Paleologos *Megaliths.net *Prehistory Knowledge *Rupestre.net - Alpine, European rock art *SEAC - European Society for Astronomy in Culture *Stone Monument Legends *Stone Pages *Stone Pages Archaeo News *Stones Mailing List *The Megalithic Portal and Megalithic Map [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Africa] including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Egypt Ancient Egypt] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sinai_Peninsula Sinai] ---- *Africa Resources at National Geographic *African Rock Art *Archaic Southern Africa *Bouar Megaliths, Central African Republic *Dabous Rock - Niger *David Coulson - African Rock Art *Marja-Leena Rathje *Megalithic Pyramid Building *Megalithic Surveyors in Ancient Egypt *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *Nabta Playa, Sahara - SW Egypt *NASA - Abu Simbel *NASA - Karnak *NASA - Nabta *National Museum Rock Art Department *Rock Art in Africa *RARI - Rock Art Research Institute *Sahara Megaliths Nabta Egypt *SAHRA South African Heritage Resource Agency *SARADA South African Rock Art Digital Archive *South Africa Blog - Rock Art *South African Rock Art *South African Bushmen San Rock Art *Stone Circles of the Gambia *Tanzanian Rock Art *Tassili-n-Ajjer Rock Art *Trust for African Rock Art *Twyfelfontain, Namibia *Western Central Africa, Congo *Wildebeest Kuil Rock Art Site [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Britain Great Britain] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/England England], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wales Wales], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scotland Scotland]) ---- *Aenigmatis - Archaeoastronomy *Archaeoastronomy at Stonehenge - Witcombe *Archaeoastronomy at Stonehenge by Computer *Archaeometry and Stonehenge *Ancient Sites of Scotland *A Pile of Old Stones - Scotland *Avebury and Stonehenge *Charles Tait - Archaeology Photography *British Rock Art Photos *English Heritage *Eternal Idol - Stonehenge Excavations *From Old Book - Megaliths>br> *Geniet - Victor Reijs - Maes Howe *Geograph British Isles *Heilige Orte - Holy Places *Kents Cavern *Megalithia *Megalithica *Megalithen und Hünengräber *Megalithen von Bettina Licht (German language) *Megalithic Research Wales *Megalithic Wales *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithics - Photographs and VR Panoramas *Megalithomania - Irish megaliths *Megaliths in Western Europe - Skara Brae *Megaliths.net *NASA - Ring of Brodgar *NASA - Stonehenge *National Ordnance Survey GPS Network *Orkneyjar - Orkney Islands *Prehistoric UK - Prehistoric Monuments in the UK *Pretanic World *Recumbent Stone Circles - North East Scotland *RCAHMS - Royal Commission, Monuments of Scotland *RCAHMW - Royal Commission, Monuments of Wales] *Stone Monument Legends *Stone Pages *Stones Mailing List *Stones of Wonder - Prehistoric Observatories in Scotland *Rollright Stones Trust *Sussex Archaeology & Folklore *The Internet Guide to Scotland *The Megalithic Map (England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales) *The Modern Antiquarian *The National Trust *TimeWatch - Thornborough Henges *Virtual Calanais *Yorkshire Rock Art [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Southwest_Asia Southwest Asia] - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Near_East Ancient Near East] - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesopotamia Mesopotamia] (Bahrain, Iran, Iraq, Israel, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Syria, UAE, Yemen) ---- *Babylonian Planetary Theory *Jamejamshid - Iran *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths in Yemen *Megaliths.net [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ireland Ireland] - [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89ire Eire] (including the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Republic_of_Ireland Republic of Ireland] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_Ireland Northern Ireland]) ---- *Geniet - Victor Reijs - Knowth *Heilige Orte - Holy Places *Irish Megaliths - Field Guide & Photos by Anthony Weir *Knowth, Newgrange, Tara *Megalithen und Hünengräber *Megalithic Ireland *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithics - Photographs and VR Panoramas *Megaliths.net *Mythical Ireland *NASA - Newgrange *Sites & Monuments *Stone Pages *Stones Mailing List *The Modern Antiquarian *The Sacred Island [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Asia South] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Asia Central Asia] (Afghanistan, Bangladesh, Bhutan, India, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Maldives, Nepal, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Tajikistan, Tibet, Uzbekistan) ---- *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *Rock Art of Central India *Rock Art of Lake Namtso, Tibet *Sudharshan Seneviratne - South India, Sri Lanka [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/France France] and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Channel_Islands Channel Islands] ---- *Carnac Megaliths *Chauvet Cave *Chauvet-Pont-d'Arc *Cosqer Cave Marseille, France *Dolmens & Menhirs du Languedoc et de Provence *Dolmens of France *Heilige Orte - Holy Places *Lascaux Cave *La vie des pierres *Megalithen und Hünengräber *Megalithis - Galerie, Charente-Maritime, Jersey *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths in Languedoc *Megaliths in Morbihan *Megaliths of Carnac - Vicki Sherwood *Megaliths in Western Europe - Brittany *Megaliths.net *MONUM - Centre des Monuments Nationaux *Paleolithic Art in France *Stone Pages *Walters Corner - Brittany [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Asia East Asia] (China, Taiwan, Japan, Korea, Mongolia) ---- *Ashizuri Megaliths *Asuka Japan Ancient Astronomy *Astronomy in Japan Science History Culture *Dolmens of the World - Korea *Kanayama Megaliths and Archaeoastronomy *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benelux Benelux] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgium Belgium], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netherlands Netherlands], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxembourg Luxembourg]) ---- *Dolmens in the Netherlands (Hunebedden in Nederland) *Heilige Orte - Holy Places *Herman Clerinx - Menhirs dolmens hunebedden *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithis - Holland *Megaliths.net *Stone Pages *Veerle's world - Weris [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Southeast_Asia Southeast Asia] (Brunei, Cambodia, East Timor, Indonesia, Laos, Malaysia, Myanmar, Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, Vietnam) ---- *Mark Moxon - Indonesia, Bada Valley *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithis - Indonesia *Megaliths.net *NASA - Angkor Wat, Cambodia [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italy Italy], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malta Malta], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corsica Corsica], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sardinia Sardinia], San Marino ---- *Archeoastronomia Ligustica *Historical Sites of Malta *Malta Archaeology & Prehistory *Malta History & Culture *Megalithic Wiki *Malta Temples - OTS Foundation *Malta Temples - Archaeoastronomy *MaltaVista - Panoramic Sights & Maps *Megalithis - Malta *Megaliths in Western Europe Nuraghi Sardinia, Malta Temples *Megaliths.net *Stone Pages *The Temples of Malta and Gozo *The Mark of Cassiopeia *The Megalithic Temples of Malta [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_America South America] (Argentina, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile (including Easter Island), Colombia, Ecuador, Guyana, Paraguay, Peru, Suriname, Uruguay, Venezuela) ---- *Campeche Island, Brazil *Easter Island - Bradshaw Foundation *Easter Island Horizon Astronomy *Georges Rosset - Photographs of Nazca, Peru *Sacred Sites Machu Picchu - Peru *Megalithen von Bettina Licht (Osterinsel) *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithis - Bolivia, Argentina, Easter Island *Megaliths.net *NASA - Machu Picchu *SIARB - Bolivian Rock Art [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain Spain], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portugal Portugal], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andorra Andorra], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gibraltar Gibraltar] (including the Balearic Islands, Canary Islands, and Azores) ---- *FERCO - Pyramids, Canary Islands, Thor Heyerdahl *Late Prehistoric Architectures - Portugal *Megalithic Wiki *Megalithis - Spain *Megaliths.net *Megalítica - Megalithbauten auf Menorca *Taltaí de Dalt - Menorca *The Stones and Stars Project - Portugal [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexico Mexico] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caribbean Carribean] & [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_America Central America] (Belize, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, Panama) ---- *Baja Peninsula & Coso Range *NASA - Chichen Itza *Great Turtle Mother *Megalithic Wiki *Maya Astronomy Page *Megalithis - Guatemala, Honduras *Megaliths.net *Teotihuacan - Mexico [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany Germany], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerland Switzerland], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austria Austria], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liechtenstein Liechtenstein] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monaco Monaco] ---- *1700 Bilder 1700 pictures Klaus Raedecke megaliths *Archäologie Online *Astronomiae Historia *Teufelstein, steinzeitlicher Kalenderstein - Österreich *Externsteine - Gerd Friedrich Photos *Lucifer's Rock - Austria *Externsteine - Peter Weinfurth *Geomantie Österreich - Austria *Hubertus Schulze-Neuhoff - Menhire Hinkelsteine Schanzen *Megalithen und Hünengräber *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *Monumental Past - Mecklenburg-Vorpommern *Mysteria 3000 - alternative interdisziplinäre Archäologie *Walters Corner - Megalithkultur [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_America North America] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States United States] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada Canada]) ---- *Alice C. Fletcher - Pawnee Star Cult *Baja Peninsula & Coso Range *Big Horn Medicine Wheel - Wyoming *Cahokia Mounds *Carl Bjork's Rock-Art Site *Caso Grande - Arizona *Chaco Culture - New Mexico *Hopi-Pawnee Connection *Jeffers Petroglyphs from Al Miller *Megalithic Wiki *Medicine Wheel - Wyoming *Megaliths.net *Miami Circle - Miami, Florida *NASA - Big Horn Medicine Wheel *NEARA - New England Antiquities Research Association *Smithsonian Institution *Petroform Astronomy - Turtle and Serpent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scandinavia Scandinavia] (Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Finland) and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baltic_countries Baltic States] (Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia) ---- *Arild Hauges Runer (Arild Hauge's Runes) - Norway *Dolmens in Denmark *Insula Moenia - Denmark *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *Scandinavian Runenstones - Sweden *Svētakmeņi (Holy Stones) - Latvia *Walters Corner [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oceania Oceania - Islands] (Australasia, Melanesia, Micronesia, Polynesia) ---- *Megalithen (German) - Easter Island *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *NASA - Easter Island [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastern_Europe Eastern] & [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stability_Pact_for_South_Eastern_Europe South Eastern Europe] & Caucasus (Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Belarus, Bulgaria, Croatia, Czech Republic, Georgia, Hungary, Republic of Macedonia, Moldova, Montenegro, Poland, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Ukraine) ---- *Kokino Rock Outcrop - Macedonia *Megalithic Observatory Kokino - Macedonia *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net *The Dolmen Path - Megaliths of Russia *Tusheti, Georgia *Visit Kokino megalithic observatory *West Caucasus Megaliths [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oceania Oceania - Mainlands] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia Australia], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand New Zealand], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Guinea New Guinea]) ---- *Bradshaw Paintings - North West Kimberley, Australia *Martin Doutré Megalithic New Zealand *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths.net Greece, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyprus Cyprus] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey Turkey] (Anatolia) ---- *Antiquity - Berberoglu Ayazmasi, Thrace, Turkey *Early Greek Astronomy *Geniet - Victor Reijs - Mycenae, Crete (Minoans) *Hellenic Pyramids - Greece *Megalithic Wiki *Megaliths in Western Europe - Tiryns, Greece *Megaliths.net